jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astridhopperson/historie z berk
Jest Valka i Stoick żyje. * Wszyscy wyglądają jak w filmie JWS2. * wszyscy mają po 16 lat. * Czkawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek lotki. * Astrid przypływa na Berk z wujem Finnem. TO MÓJ PIERWSZY BLOG NA WIKI, MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE WAM SIĘ SPODOBA. Rozdział 1 Wszystko zaczyna się na wyspie Berk. Po walce Czkawki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, chłopak nie ma nogi, a jego smok lotki. Był ranek. Czkawkę jak zawsze obudził Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek: Wrou! (tłumaczenie: Wstawaj!) Czkawka: Dobrze mordko, już wstaję. Czkawka zszedł na śniadanie. Czkawka: Cześć mamo, cześć tato. Rodzice: Cześć synu, jak się spało? Czkawka: Dobrze. Stoick: Synu, dzisiaj przyjeżdża do nas ważny gość. Czkawka: Kto taki, tato? Stoick: Finn ze swoja siostrzenicą. Czkawka: Z Astrid, jak się czuje? Stoick: Dobrze, zabierz przyjaciół i ją przywitajcie. Czkawka: Dobrze, tato. Czkawka wybiegł z domu jak opętany i pobiegł do przyjaciół. Czkawka: Dzisiaj nie ma lekcji. Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark: Huraaaaaa!!! Śledzik: Czkawka, a dlaczego nie ma zajęć? Czkawka: Bo przyjeżdża ważny gość i mamy go przywitać. Czkawka i przyjaciele poszli do portu i czekali na gości. Sączysmark: To na kogo czekamy w końcu? Czkawka: Na Finna i jego siostrzenicę. Bliźniaki: Ahaaaa. Przypłynął statek z Wyspy Cieni. Jako pierwszy wyszedł Finn. Finn: Ach Berk... O, witaj Czkawka. Gdzie twój ojciec? Czkawka: W domu, a gdzie Astrid? Finn: Już idzie. Astrid! Nagle ze statku wyszła piękna dziewczyna o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Stanęła obok Finna. thumb Finn: Astrid, zobacz, kto przyszedł nas powitać. Astrid: Czkawka! Astrid podbiegła i przytuliła Czkawkę. Czkawka: Astrid, cieszę się, że cię widzę. Astrid: Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Sączysmark: Czkawka, nie przestawisz nam swojej koleżanki? Czkawka: O tak. Astrid, to Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. Astrid: Miło mi was poznać. Wszyscy: Nam też miło, że cię możemy poznać. Czkawka: Oprowadzić cię po Berk? Astrid: Pewnie, a zaczniemy od Smoczej Akademii?. Czkawka: Jeśli chcesz, to tak. Astrid: Super, dzięki Czkawka. Czkawka zaprowadził ją do SA. Astrid: Czkawka, jak tu ładnie! Trenujecie tu swoje smoki? Czkawka: Tak, a to one: to Hakokieł, Sztukamięs, Wym i Jot, a na koniec Szczerbatek. Astrid: Czy to Nocna Furia? Czkawka: Tak, to Nocna Furia, ostatnia na ziemi. Astrid: Super! Jest taki słodki. Podeszła do Szczerbatka i go pogłaskała. Czkawka: Chyba cię polubił. Astrid: Naprawdę? Czkawka: Tak, naprawdę. Szczerbatek: wrau (Jeszcze tutaj) Czkawka: Astrid, chcesz się przelecieć. Astrid: Tak, i to bardzo. Czkawka zabrał Astrid na lot, trwał jakieś 2 godziny, gdy wylądowali. Astrid: Było fajnie, ale chodź do domu. Weszli do domu, Finn szykował się do powrotu. Astrid: Wujku, jedziesz już? Finn: Tak, do zobaczenia, moja mała wojowniczko. Finn poszedł do Czkawki. Finn: Czkawka, skoro Astrid tu zostaje, ty masz jej pilnować i dbać o nią. Czkawka: Obiecuję. Finn się pożegnał i powrócił na swoją wyspę. Stoick: Astrid, dopóki nie będziesz mieć 18 lat, to mieszkasz z nami. Będziesz spała w pokoju Czkawki, dobrze? Astrid: Tak, wujku. Stoick: Czkawka, nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko? Czkawka: Pewnie, że nie. Astrid zjadła kolację i położyła się spać. CDN mam na dzieje że wam się spodoba Rozdział 2 Na wyspie Berk był nowy dzień. Jako pierwszy obudził się Czkawka. Jego rodziców nie było, bo pojechali na inna wyspę, do przyjaciela. Postanowił obudzić Astrid Czkawka: Astrid, wstawaj. Astrid: Cześć, Czkawka. Mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się do niego. Czkawka: Ubierz się, a ja zrobię śniadanie. Potem idziemy do SA na twoją pierwszą lekcję. Astrid: Ok, zaraz będę. Czkawka zszedł na dół i zrobił śniadanie, a potem zeszła Astrid i zjedli śniadanie. Astrid: Czkawka! Chodź na zajęcia, bo się spóźnimy! Czkawka: Astrid, czekaj, nie tak szybko! Astrid: Czkawka, no chodź! Astrid wzięła Czkawkę za rękę i pobiegła do SA. Weszła do środka, ale zastała tam tylko Śledzika. Śledzik: Cześć, Astrid. Cześć, Czkawka. Astrid: Cześć Śledzik. Gdzie wszyscy? Śledzik: Jeszcze ich nie ma. Co jest z Czkawką? Astrid: Czkawka przebiegł 2 kilometry pełnym sprintem i jest trochę zmęczony. Śledzik: Trochę nie może złapać oddechu. Astrid: Czkawka, nic ci nie jest? Czkawka: Nic, ale muszę trochę odpocząć. Astrid: Sorka, że cię zmusiłam do biegu przez 2 km. Czkawka: Nic się nie stało. W tym czasie zjawili się inni jeźdźcy. Sączysmark: Witaj, Astrid. Astrid: Cześć, Sączysmarku. Sączysmark: Co się stało Czkawce, że jest tak zmęczony? Astrid: Zmusiłam go, żeby przebiegł 2km całym sprintem. Czkawka: Nic mi nie jest. To na początek mały quiz, co wy na to? Bliźniaki i Sączysmark: Nieeee, tylko nie quiz!!! Śledzik: Super, tak! Juuuu-huuuu! Czkawka: Podzielę was na zespoły. Pierwszy zespół, to bliźniaki i Sączysmark, a drugi, to Śledzik i Astrid. Czkawka: Ok, 1 pytanie: ile splunięć ma Gronkiel? Astrid: 6 Czkawka: Dobrze. 5 punktów dla drużyny Śledzika i Astrid. Kolejne pytanie: co to za smok „kryje się w wodzie i zieje wrzątkiem”? Astrid: Wrzeniec. Czkawka: Brawo, kolejne pięć punktów dla Astrid i Śledzika. 4 i ostatnie pytanie: kiedy Koszmar Ponocnik się zapala? Sączysmark: Kiedy jest zły. Czkawka: Dobra odpowiedź, Smark, macie 5 punktów. Wyniki quizu są takie: Astrid i Śledzik mają 15 punktów, a Sączysmark i bliźniaki 5 punktów. Na tym kończymy lekcję, do zobaczenia jutro. Wszyscy: Ok, do zobaczenia. W Akademii zostali tylko Czkawka i Astrid. Czkawka: Astrid, czy chcesz się przelecieć na Szczerbatku? Astrid: Pewnie, a gdzie? Czkawka: Na piękną polanę. Astrid: Dobrze, to lećmy. Astrid i Czkawka polecieli na piękną wyspę. Tam wlecieli do tunelu i wylądowali na polanie pełnej ulubionych kwiatów Astrid. Czkawka: Astrid, podoba ci się tutaj? Astrid: Tak, jest pięknie. Czkawka: To miejsce moje i Szczerbatka, a teraz i twoje. Astrid: To czemu mnie tu zabrałeś? Czkawka: Bo ci ufam. Astrid: Dzięki, Czkawka. Zarumieniła się. Czkawka: Może usiądziemy? Astrid: Pewnie. I tak gadali aż do wieczora. Czkawka: Musimy lecieć na wyspę. Astrid: Tak, zaraz twoi rodzice przypłyną. Czkawka i Astrid polecieli na wyspę i wrócili do domu. Tam czekali na nich rodzice Czkawki. Stoick: Witaj, Astrid i ty, synu. Czkawka: Witaj, tato. Witaj, mamo. Valka: Wejdźcie do środka. Czkawka i Astrid: Dobrze. Czkawka i Astrid zjedli kolację i opowiedzieli rodzicom Czkawki cały dzień, a potem poszli spać. CDN dzięki za komentarze Jeśli wam się podoba a chcecie coś dodać do opowiadania to napiszcie w komentarzach Rozdział 3 Nastał kolejny dzień na wyspie Berk. Jako pierwszy obudził się Czkawka i zszedł na dół. Była tam karteczka, a na niej było napisane: Ja i twoja mama wyruszyliśmy załatwić sprawy polityczne do Arendelle. Nie będzie nas tylko 3 dni, mamy nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie. Więc Czkawka zrobił śniadanie, poszedł na górę i obudził Astrid. Czkawka: Cześć, Astrid. Jak się spało? Astrid powoli się budziła, a pierwsze, co zobaczyła, był to Czkawka. Astrid: Cześć, Czkawka, dobrze. Czkawka: Jesteś głodna? Bo mam śniadanko. Astrid: Pewnie. Czkawka, a gdzie rodzice? Czkawka: Pojechali do Arendelle i nie będzie ich przez 3 dni. Astrid: Super, ja się ubiorę i przyjdę na dół, ok? Czkawka: Dobrze, Astrid. Astrid ubrała się i zeszła na dół. Zjedli śniadanie i poszli do SA. Astrid: Chodź, Czkawka, bo się spóźnimy na zajęcia! Czkawka: Spokojnie, zdążymy. Astrid: No chodź, szybciej! Czkawka: Idziemy spacerkiem, bo znowu będę mieć zawał. Astrid: Dobrze. Czkawka, może zrobimy biwak dla wszystkich, na Wyspie Smoków, co ty na to? Czkawka: Fajny pomysł, Astrid. Na pewno się zgodzą. Poszli do Akademii, spotkali tam wszystkich. Astrid i Czkawka : Cześć. Wszyscy: Cześć. Astrid: Mam pomysł, może zrobimy biwak? Wszyscy: Fajny pomysł, Astrid. Astrid: Dzięki wam, biwak będzie dzisiaj wieczorem. Czkawka : Koniec gadania, zaczyna się lekcja. Śmiertniki Zębacze to niebezpieczne stworzenia ale da się je oswoić. Najpierw trzeba dać rybę, potem schylić głowę i wystawić rękę, a jeśli smok pozwoli wam się pogłaskać, albo zaatakuje, to zależy od nastroju. Są jakieś pytania? Nie ma? To super. Koniec zajęć na dzisiaj, do zobaczenia. Wszyscy: Do zobaczenia. Astrid: Pamiętajcie o biwaku, spotykamy się przed Akademią. Wszyscy: Dobrze. Czkawka i Astrid szykują się na biwak. Kiedy się uszykowali, to poszli, przed Akademią wszyscy byli. Czkawka: Wszyscy płyniemy na statku, bo Astrid nie ma smoka. Wszyscy: Dobrze, Czkawka. Popłynęli na wyspę dzikich smoków i tam rozbili obóz. Czkawka: Mamy tylko 3 namioty, to śpimy w parach. Więc tak: Astrid ze Szpadką, Sączysmark z Mieczykiem, a ja ze Śledzikiem, okej? Wszyscy: Tak. Rozpalili ognisko, zjedli udka kurczaka i opowiadali straszne historie. Potem poszli spać, a z rana powrócili na Berk. Rodziców Czkawki ciągle nie było wszyscy wrócili do domu. Czkawka: Podobał ci się biwak? Astrid: Tak, i to bardzo. Miłych snów, Czkawka. Czkawka: Miłych snów, Astrid. CDN MACIE POMYSŁ CO BY PASOWAŁO DO OPOWIADANIA, TO NAPISZCIE W KOMENTARZACH Rozdział 4 Zaczął się nowy dzień na Berk, ale to był wyjątkowy dzień. Astrid ma urodziny, więc Czkawka zrobił dla niej śniadanie urodzinowe. Czkawka: Wstawaj, jubilatko. Astrid: Cześć, Czkawka. Pamiętałeś, że mam dzisiaj urodziny! Czkawka: Oczywiście, że pamiętałem. Poza tym, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Astrid: Jaką, Czkawka? Czkawka: Dowiesz się później. Na razie ubierz się i zejdź na śniadanie urodzinowe. Astrid ubrała się i zeszła na śniadanie. Potem Czkawka zabrał ją na Smoczą Wyspę. Astrid: Czemu tu przylecieliśmy? Czkawka: Żebyś miała własnego smoka. Astrid: Naprawdę? Czkawka, to super, dzięki! Astrid przytuliła się do niego. Poszli w głąb lasu i znaleźli stado Śmiertników Zębaczy. Astrid zauważyła piękną smoczycę koloru żółto-niebieskiego. Astrid: Czkawka, chcę tego smoka. Czkawka: Jesteś pewna? Ona będzie z tobą do końca życia. Astrid: Pewnie, że tak. Czkawka: Zrób tak, jak ci powiem: najpierw daj jej rybę, a potem schyl głowę i wyciągnij rękę. Astrid zrobiła tak, jak Czkawka jej kazał i oswoiła ją. Czkawka: Jak ją nazwiesz? Astrid: Może Wichura? Czkawka: To ładne imię. Wsiadaj na nią i lecimy do Akademii, żebym pomógł ci ją wytresować. Musimy też wybrać dom dla ciebie, bo Wichura musi mieć gdzie spać, a u mnie nie ma miejsca. Na szczęście jest jeden dom pusty. Jest duży i ładny jak ty, jest na przeciwko mnie. Astrid podziękowała Czkawce, on zaprowadził ją do nowego domu i pomógł jej posprzątać. Tak minął im dzień. Czkawka: Miłych snów, Astrid. Astrid: Miłych snów, Czkawka. Czekaj, mam coś dla ciebie. Czkawka A co? Astrid: A to. Astrid pobiegła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek. Czkawka: Za co to? Astrid: Za wspaniały dzień i prezent. Czkawka pożegnał się z nią, ona umyła się i poszła spać od razu. Czkawka nie mógł zasnąć, bo myślał o Astrid. Dopiero po godzinie zasnął. CDN Rozdział 5 Nastał nowy dzień, znienawidzony przez Czkawkę. To był dzień jego urodzin. Astrid poszła do Akademii, ale nie zobaczyła tam Czkawki. Astrid: Cześć, gdzie jest Czkawka? Śledzik: Cześć, Astrid. Nie widziałem Czkawki. Astrid: Polecę go poszukać, pa! Wszyscy: Pa, Astrid. Astrid latała po wyspie i szukała Czkawki. Znalazła go na Kruczym Urwisku. Astrid: Cześć, Czkawka. Wszystkiego najlepszego. Czkawka: Cześć, Astrid. Astrid: Masz urodziny, czemu się nie cieszysz? Czkawka: Po prostu nie lubię ich i nie mam zamiaru pokazywać się wiosce. Astrid: To nawet lepiej, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Czkawka: Jaką? Astrid: Dowiesz się, a teraz na smoki, lecimy. Astrid zaprowadziła Czkawkę na wyspę w kształcie litery O. Wlecieli do tunelu i wylądowali na pięknej polanie. Była tam duże jezioro, a na nim średnia wyspa. Na tej wyspie był przygotowany kosz z jedzeniem i koc. Astrid: Niespodzianka! Piknik dla ciebie. Czkawka: Dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że nie próbowałaś gotować? Astrid: Nie, zrobiła to dla mnie Phlegma. Usiadła. Zjedli kurczaka i kanapki, potem popływali, a gdy wytchnęli, to zjedli ciasto czekoladowe Potem wrócili na wyspę i usiedli na Kruczym Urwisku. Astrid przybliżyła się do Czkawki i pocałowała go w usta, a on oddał jej pocałunek. Czkawka: To są moje najlepsze urodziny w życiu, dzięki. Astrid: Nie ma za co. Musimy lecieć do wioski. Polecieli do wioski i pocałowali się na pożegnanie. Czkawka: Dobranoc, Astrid. Astrid: Dobranoc, Czkawka. Astrid zasnęła i Czkawka też. Zaczął się nowy dzień na Berk. Szczerbatek obudził Czkawkę, rodzice są w domu. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, przestań! Już wstaję. Valka: Synu, choć na śniadanie. Czkawka: Dobrze, mamo. Czkawka zszedł na śniadanie, zjadł i poszedł po Astrid. Czkawka: Astrid, wstawaj. Astrid: Już idę, cześć, Czkawka. Czkawka: Witaj, idziesz zemną do SA? Astrid: Tak, tylko się ubiorę. Czkawka: Czekam na dole. Astrid zeszła na dół i poszła do Akademii. Gdy weszli do Akademii, byli tam wszyscy. Sączysmark: Co dzisiaj robimy? Czkawka: Nie wiem, ma ktoś pomysł? Astrid: Ja mam pomysł, może wyścig? Tylko chłopaki, ten kto wygra, dostanie nagrodę, podoba wam się? Czkawka: Dobry pomysł, Astrid, robimy wyścig? Astrid: W wyścigu startuje Czkawka, Sączysmark i Śledzik. Na miejsca, gotowi, start! Zaczął się wyścig, pierwszy był Czkawka, a drugi Sączysmark. Astrid: Zwycięzcą jest Czkawka, oto nagroda. Czkawka dostał buziaka w policzek. Sączysmark: Gdyby nie ten smok, to bym wygrał. Astrid: Następnym razem wygrasz. Sączysmark: Może masz rację. A Czkawka stał jak zamurowany. Astrid go dała mu kuksańca i natychmiast się ocknął. Czkawka: Za co to? Astrid: Zamurowało cię, więc to był jedyny pomysł, żeby się obudzić. Czkawka: Następnym razem, może mniej siły? Astrid: Przepraszam. Czkawka: Nic się nie stało. Polecisz ze mną na polanę? Astrid: Z chęcią. Czkawka i Astrid lecieli 2 godziny, aż w końcu dotarli do wyspy, gdzie był tunel. Prowadził on na piękną polane pełną kwiatów. Usiedli. Astrid: Czemu cię tak zamurowało, kiedy dałam ci buziaka w policzek, co? Czkawka: Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie taka nagroda. Astrid: A o jaką nagrodę chodziło, co? Czkawka: O nic, zostawmy ten temat. Astrid: Dobrze. Mam coś dla ciebie. Czkawka: Co takiego? Astrid: Zamknij oczy i nie otwieraj. Czkawka: Czemu? Astrid: Po prostu to zrób. Czkawka: Dobrze. Czkawka zamknął oczy, a dziewczyna go pocałowała w policzek. Czkawka : Astrid, niezła niespodzianka. Astrid: Proszę. Czkawka: Astrid, mogę coś ci powiedzieć? Astrid: Tak, pewnie. Czkawka: Astrid, znamy się długo i pomyślałem, że... Astrid: Czkawka, co pomyślałeś? Czkawka: Że ja cię ko...ko...kocham. Wiem, że to niedobra pora i mnie nie będziesz lubiła... Astrid: Czkawka, to nic złego. Ja ciebie też kocham. Astrid podeszła do chłopaka i pocałowała go w usta. Czkawka oddał jej pocałunek. Czkawka: Myślałem, że będzie gorzej, że mnie znienawidzisz. Astrid: Nie, przestań, nie znienawidziłabym ciebie. Czkawka: Wiem, tylko się bałem, Astrid: Nie ma czego. Lećmy do wioski, bo jest już wieczór. Czkawka: Dobrze. Polecieli na Berk, pocałowali się na pożegnanie i poszli spać. CDN Rozdział 6 Następny dzień na Berk, Czkawka został obudzony przez swojego smoka. Czkawka: Mordko, już wstaję, przestań mnie lizać! Szczerbatek: wrauuuu (wstawaj) Czkawka zjadł śniadanie i pomyślał, że zabierze Astrid na spacer. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Czkawka przed domem Astrid. Wszedł do jej domu, poszedł do jej pokoju i zobaczył tam swoją dziewczynę śpiącą. Czkawka podszedł do niej i ją pocałował w czoło, a ona od razu wstała. Czkawka: Cześć skarbie, jak się spało? Astrid: Dobrze. Zostaniesz na śniadaniu? Czkawka: Pewnie. Astrid zeszła na dół i zrobiła śniadanie, usiadła i zjadła razem z Czkawką. Potem poszli na Krucze Urwisko. Nagle zobaczyli statek Albrechta. Astrid: Czkawka, kto to jest? Czkawka: Albrecht i nas atakuje. Wracamy do wioski i wszystkich ostrzegamy. Astrid: Dobrze, to lećmy. Dolecieli do Berk i powiadomili wszystkich, zaczęła się bitwa. Do Astrid podszedł Albrecht walnął ją w głowę, że zemdlała. Albrecht: Odwrót! Mamy to, po co przypłynęliśmy. Albrecht popłynął z Astrid. Sączysmark: Wygraliśmy! Czkawka: A gdzie Astrid Wszyscy zaczęli jej szukać. Na łodzi Albrechta. Albrecht: Przywiążcie ją mocno. Astrid: Po co mnie porwałeś? Albrecht: Po to, żeby czkawka ciebie uratował, a my złapiemy go i jego smoka. Astrid: Nie uda ci się! Albrecht: A zobaczymy. Bestial! Bestial: Tak, panie? Albrecht: Idź do wioski i powiedz Czkawce, że mamy jego dziewczynę. Smok albo ona. Bestial popłynął do Berk, powiedział to Czkawce, a potem uciekł. Czkawka do jeźdźców. Czkawka: Lecimy do niego, by uratować Astrid. Wszyscy: Tak, Czkawka. Sączysmark: A jaki mamy plan? Czkawka: Ty i bliźniaki odwracacie jego uwagę, a ja i Śledzik lecimy po nią. Wszyscy: Tak. u Astrid Astrid leżała nieprzytomna w lochu, była tam 3 dni i 3 noce. Astrid dłużej nie wytrzyma, krew jej leciała z głowy bo Albrecht przywalił jej końcem topora, bo próbowała się uwolnić. Czkawka był nad wyspą. Czkawka: Zaczynamy! Wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić? Wszyscy: Tak! Czkawka: To zaczynamy! Sączysmark i bliźniaki odwrócili uwagę, a Czkawka wpadł do lochu by uwolnić Astrid. Nagle, Czkawka podszedł do ostatniej celi, a widok był straszny. Widział Astrid nieprzytomną, a obok niej kałużę krwi. Czkawka: Astrid co ci zrobili? Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała. Czkawka wziął ją na ręce i biegł w stronę wyjścia, ale drogę zastąpił mu Albrecht. Albrecht: Kogo my tu mamy? Czkawkę... Przyszedł tu uwolnić swoją dziewczynę, co? Czkawka: Tak. I to robię, więc suń się. Albrecht: Czkawka, dogadajmy się. Twoja dziewczyna, albo smok, wybieraj. Czkawka miał problem, ale nagle wpadł Śledzik i walnął Albrechta w tył głowy ogonem smoka. Śledzik: Chodź, oni długo nie wytrzymają odwracając ich uwagę. Czkawka: To lećmy. Opuścili Wyspę Łupieżców i powrócili na Berk. Czkawka położył Astrid u niej w domu i poleciał po Gothi. Gothi:#*&%)%$^&^@$@@$ Czkawka: Co napisała, Śledzik? Śledzik: Że nic jej nie będzie, musi dużo odpoczywać, a wróci do zdrowia prędko. Czkawka codziennie odwiedzał Astrid i czekał, aż się obudzi. Pewnego dnia, Astrid otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła uśmiechniętą twarz Czkawki. Astrid: Co się stało, gdzie ja jestem? Czkawka: Jesteś u siebie w domu, uwolniłem cię od Albrechta. Astrid: Dziękuję, ale jak długo tu leżę? Czkawka: Aż tydzień. Astrid: Tak długo?! Czkawka: Jak się czujesz? Astrid: Dobrze. Kiedy idziemy do Akademii? Czkawka: Musisz leżeć. Astrid: Ale ja się dobrze czuję. Astrid wyskoczyła z łóżka i pobiegła na dół, a Czkawka za nią. Czkawka: Gdzie jesteś? Oczy zasłoniła mu Astrid. Astrid: Mam cię. Czkawka odwrócił się i złapał ją w talii. Czkawka: A ja mam ciebie. Czkawka ją pocałował, a ona oddała mu pocałunek. CDN macie pomysł to piszcie Rozdział 7 teraz będę pisała z perspektywy Astrid Nastał nowy dzień na Berk. Astrid wstała, umyła się i ubrała. Właśnie jadła śniadanie, gdy ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi. Astrid: Kto tam? Przed drzwiami stał Czkawka. Czkawka: Skarbie, to ja, mogę wejść? Astrid: Pewnie. Czkawka otworzył drzwi. Czkawka: Musimy iść do Akademii, dzisiaj lekcje prowadzi Śledzik. Astrid: Już jestem. To co, idziemy? Czkawka: Tak. Czkawka i Astrid poszli do Akademii. Astrid: Cześć wszystkim. Sączysmark: Cześć, skarbie. Astrid walnęła go w brzuch. Astrid: Nigdy mnie tak nie nazywaj. Śledzik: Zaczyna się lekcja. Śledzik opowiadał o Gronkielu, gdy do Akademii przyszedł Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Astrid, ktoś do ciebie. Do Akademii weszła dziewczyna i chłopak. Astrid: Lili, co tu robisz? Cześć, Łan. Łan: Astrid, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Złośliwa Heather nie ma nogi i bardzo źle się czuje, a u was rośnie czarny dzwonek który jej pomoże. Astrid: Pewnie, że wam pomogę. Czkawka: Koniec zajęć. Śledzik: Czemu? Ja dopiero się rozkręcałem. Sączysmark: Tak się rozkręcałeś, że bliźniaki zasnęły. Śledzik: A właśnie, że nie! Sączysmark: Właśnie, że tak! Czkawka: Koniec kłótni! Koniec lekcji i już! Astrid : Na wyprawę ruszamy jutro rano. Lili i Łan, będziecie spali u mnie. Astrid zaprowadziła ich do swojego domu. Astrid: Lili, ty będziesz spała w pokoju na środku, a ty Łan na końcu. Lili poszła do pokoju, a w pokoju Astrid został Łan. łan: Astrid, odkąd cię poznałem, to się w tobie zakochałem. Mówiąc to, przysunął się do Astrid. Astrid: Łan, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a poza tym mam chłopaka Łan wyszedł z pokoju Astrid z miną zbitego psa, a do pokoju Astrid wszedł Czkawka. Czkawka: Astrid, co robisz? Astrid: Szykuję się na wyprawę. Czkawka: Wiesz, że cię nie puszcze samej? Astrid: Wiem i możesz iść z nami. Czkawka: Dobrze, jak chcesz. Astrid: Wiesz co mi powiedział łan? Że chce ze mną być. Czkawka: A ty co mu powiedziałaś? Czkawka czuł się zazdrosny. Astrid nagle go powaliła na łóżko i go pocałowała. Astrid: Powiedziałam mu, że mam chłopaka i nic z tego, że z nim nie będę. Czkawka pocałował Astrid w policzek i powiedział: Czkawka: Muszę Śledzikowi w czymś pomóc, więc ja idę. Do zobaczenia. Astrid: Do zobaczenia, Czkawka. C. D. N Rozdział 8 Nastał dzień wyprawy. Astrid zjadła śniadanie, ubrała się i wyszła na dwór. Wszyscy tam byli. Astrid: Wszyscy są? To ruszamy. Szli tak 3 godziny. Łan dawał Astrid różne prezenty, kamienie, kwiaty. Zrobili postój, bo zaczęło padać, schowali się w jaskini. Astrid i Czkawka poszli na spacer, bo przestało lać. Czkawka: Czemu Łan był dla ciebie taki dobry? Astrid założyła ręce na szyi Czkawki i go pocałowała. Astrid: Podsłuchiwał nas wczoraj. Czkawka: Wszystko jasne. Łan: Astrid! Astrid! Astrid! Astrid: Czy on się nigdy nie odczepi? Astrid oparła się o Czkawkę, a on złapał ją w talii. Łan nie był zadowolony, że jest Czkawka. Astrid: Czego chcesz? Łan: Chciałem, żebyś przemyślała moją propozycję. Ze mną będziesz szczęśliwsza niż z NIM. Astrid: Mówiłam ci, że kocham Czkawkę i nic tego nie zmieni. Łan: Pożałujesz jeszcze, że nie chcesz mnie! Pożałujesz! Pożałujesz! Łan uciekł do lasu, a Astrid i Czkawka wrócili do obozu, tam zastali Lili. Lili: Nie widzieliście nigdzie Łana? Astrid: Widzieliśmy go i nawet słyszeliśmy. Lili: Co powiedział? Astrid: Powiedział, że chce, żebym z nim była, a ja mu odmówiłam, a on krzyknął ,,pożałujesz tego" i uciekł w las. Lili: Nie powinnaś była tego mówić. Astrid: Dlaczego? Lili: Pamiętasz Meridę Waleczną? Astrid: Tak. Lili: Łan poprosił, żeby z nim chodziła. Ona mu odmówiła, więc ją porwał i trzymał w klatce. Znalazłam ją 4 tygodnie temu, nieżywą. Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki, a on ją objął. Astrid: Ale mnie pocieszyłaś... Lili: Mówię, jaka jest prawda. Wszyscy zasnęli. Czkawka oparł się o kamień, a Astrid położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. On ją objął i zasnęli. Obudzili się rano i poszli dalej. Po 2 godzinach doszli do polany, gdzie rósł czarny dzwonek. Lili: Ja idę po niego. Lili poszła i zerwała dzwonek. Poszli do wioski. Lili poszła do Gothi a ona przygotowała wywar. Lili: Pa, Astrid, muszę już płynąć. Astrid: Pa, do zobaczenia. Lili popłynęła na Wyspę Cieni, dała Heather lekarstwo i ocaliła jej życie. C.D.N MACIE POMYSŁY TO PISZCIE W KOMENTARZACH Rozdział 9 Nastał nowy dzień na Berk. Astrid obudziła się wcześnie, wzięła prysznic, ubrała się i robiła śniadanie, gdy nagle ktoś puka do drzwi. Astrid: Kto tam? Czkawka: To ja, Czkawka. Mogę wejść? Astrid: Pewnie. Czkawka wszedł do jej domu, podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w policzek. Czkawka: Co tam gotujesz, skarbie? Astrid: Naleśniki, przyłączysz się? Czkawka: Pewnie. Astrid i Czkawka zjedli naleśniki i poszli do Akademii. W Akademii. Czkawka: Cześć wszystkim. Bliźniaki i Śledzik: Cześć, Czkawka. Cześć Astrid. Sączysmark: Witaj, moja piękności. Astrid walnęła go w brzuch, że się zgiął w połowie. Astrid: Nigdy mnie tak nie nazywaj. Czkawka: Dobra, dzisiaj lekcje prowadzi Pyskacz. Bliźniaki, Śledzik, Sączysmark: Nie! Tylko nie Pyskacz! Zaczął się trening. Pyskacz podzielił ich na grupy: Szpadka z Mieczykiem, Śledzik z Czkawką, a Sączysmark z Astrid. Pyskacz: Zaczynamy. Zaczęła się walka. Astrid wygrała z sączysmarkiem, Czkawka ze Śledzikiem, a bliźniaki remis. Pyskacz: Koniec zajęć. Astrid: Czekajcie, mam pomysł. Może zrobimy biwak na polanie w lesie? Wszyscy: Fajny pomysł. Śledzik: Kiedy będzie biwak? Astrid: Tak za godzinę i niech wszyscy się spakują. Astrid poszła do domu, by się spakować. Astrid: Wezmę... hmm... namiot, śpiwór i... i... jedzenie. Astrid była spakowana i poszła do Akademii, tam wszyscy czekali. Astrid: To co, ruszamy? Czkawka: Pewnie. Szli z 2 godziny, aż znaleźli tą polanę. Astrid: Więc śpimy tak: ja ze Szpadką, Czkawka ze Śledzikiem, a Sączysmark z Mieczykiem. Rozłożyli namioty i usiedli przy ognisku, rozmawiali, bawili się, aż poszli spać. Astrid nie mogła zasnąć, więc poszła się przejść. Usiadła na kamieniu, patrzyła w niebo ale nie wiedziała, że Łan ją śledzi. Walnął Astrid w tył głowy, że zemdlała i zabrał ją na statek. Wsadził do celi, a jej nogi zakuł w kajdany. U Czkawki Wszyscy obudzili się, spakowali i mieli ruszać, gdy... Czkawka: Nie widzieliście nigdzie Astrid? Szpadka, przecież spałaś z nią w namiocie, gdzie jest? Szpadka: Nie wiem, nie mogła spać i poszła na spacer, ale potem nie wróciła. Czkawka: Więc robimy tak: ja lecę jej szukać, a wy lecicie do wioski. Śledzik: Nie, szukamy jej razem. Czkawka: Niech wam będzie. Jeźdźcy szukali cały dzień. Nie znaleźli jej, wylądowali na Berk i poszli do swoich domów, lecz Czkawka cały czas latał i szukał Astrid. U Astrid Astrid obudziła się. Astrid: Gdzie ja jestem, s-skąd się tu wzięłam? Nagle, do lochu wszedł Łan. Łan: Obudziła się moja królewna. Astrid: Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Łan: Przyszedłem, żeby spytać, czy będziesz ze mną chodzić. Astrid: Nigdy! Kocham czkawkę i nic tego nie zmieni. Łan: Och, to szkoda. Jeśli nie zostaniesz moją dziewczyną, to moja armia zaatakuje Berk. Masz czas do jutra, żeby przemyśleć moją ofertę. Łan wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą w ciemnym lochu. Astrid płakała. Astrid: Co ja mam zrobić? - szlochała. U Czkawki Mama zawołała Czkawkę, żeby poszedł do domu. Czkawka posłuchał się, ale nie mógł zasnąć, bo myślał o Astrid. Gdzie ona może być? Nastał nowy dzień. Czkawka poszedł jeszcze raz przeszukać wyspę. Gdy wrócił i szedł do domu, pobiegł do niego Śledzik. Śledzik: Czkawka, mam coś dla ciebie. Czkawka: Co takiego? Śledzik: List od Łana, kazał mi go dostarczyć do ciebie. Czkawka: Pokaż go. Czkawka przeczytał list i... C. D. N. Rozdział 10 ...rzucił go na ziemię. Zawołał Szczerbatka i poleciał. Sączysmark: Czkawka, gdzie lecisz? Niestety, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Czkawka wskoczył na Szczerbatka i poleciał na Wyspę Smoków. U Astrid Astrid już ledwo oddychała, było jej zimno, głowa ją bolała, była chora. U Czkawki Czkawka poleciał na wyspę i schował się za kamieniem, gdzie doskonale widział kryjówkę Łana. Czkawka: Mordko, zwołaj inne smoki, niech odwrócą ich uwagę, a ja pójdę po Astrid. Szczerbatek: Wrauu (Dobrze) Szczerbatek poszedł po smoki i odwróciły uwagę strażników, a Czkawka pobiegł do fortecy. Zszedł na dół, przeszukał wszystkie cele, aż w ostatniej, widok go zmroził. Widział swoją dziewczynę ledwo żywą. Zabrał klucze i otworzył kraty. Czkawka: Astrid, co oni ci zrobili? Astrid: Czkawka, czy to ty? Po tych słowach, Astrid zemdlała. Czkawka wziął ją na ręce i wybiegł na dwór. Niestety, Łan zastąpił mu drogę. Łan: Czkawuś, oddasz mi Astrid, albo moja armia zaatakuje Berk, wybieraj. Czkawka: Nie odam ci Astrid! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Czkawka zawołał Szczerbatka, posadził Astrid na nim i poleciał na wyspę. Łan: Czkawka, pożałujesz, że żyjesz. Czkawka poleciał na Berk, zostawił Astrid na łóżku i poleciał po Gothi. Gothi: !#%$^%^@$%&*^^^^#%$#@$$**()#$#@$% Czkawka: Śledzik, tłumacz. Śledzik: Astrid nic nie będzie, jest chora. Czkawka: Dzięki, Odynie. Czkawka siedział u Astrid tydzień i czekał, aż się obudzi. Gdy nastał dzień, Astrid obudziła się, a pierwsze co zobaczyła, była uśmiechnięta twarz Czkawki. Astrid: Jak długo tu leżę i gdzie ja jestem? Czkawka: Jesteś w swoim łóżku, uratowałem cię od Łana, a leżysz tydzień. Astrid: Tak długo? Czkawka, musimy iść do Akademii. Czkawka: Nie, masz odpoczywać. Astrid: Nic mi nie jest. Astrid wyskoczyła z łóżka i pobiegła na dół, Czkawka za nią. Czkawka: Gdzie jesteś? Nagle, Astrid zasłoniła oczy Czkawce. Astrid: Mam cię. Czkawka odwrócił się i złapał ją w talii. Czkawka: Nie, ja mam ciebie. Mówiąc to, pocałował ją w usta, ona oddała mu pocałunkiem. C. D. N. MACIE POMYSŁY TO PISZCIE proszę nastał kolejny dzień na wyspie berk ale on był wyjątkowy bo Astrid miała dzisiaj urodziny. Czkawka przed tym dniem ciężko się napracował robiąc jej kolczyki naszyjnik i pierścionek ale on był wyjątkowy bo był zaręczynowy. Czkawkę obudził jak zawsze Szczerbatek Szczerbatek: wrooooouuu (wstawaj) Czkawka: już wstaje mordko. Czkawka wstał ubrał się zszedł no dół zjadł śniadanie i poszedł do Astrid u Astrid Astrid wstała umyła się ubrała i ro robiła śniadanie aż do jej domu wszedł czkawka Czkawka: co robisz skarbie Astrid: robię śniadanie przyłączysz się Czkawka: nie jadłem już w domy Astrid chcesz się gdzież przelecieć Astrid: pewnie a gdzie czkawka: to niespodzianka lecimy Astrid: pewnie czkawka i Astrid polecieli na polane gdzie po raz pierwszy wyznali miłość usiedli. czkawka klękną przed nią czkawka: Astrid hopperson czy zostaniesz moja żoną Astrid: pewnie że tak Astrid pocałowała czkawkę. czkawka dał jej resztę prezenty siedzieli tam kilka minut aż zauważyli czyiś statek Astrid: czkawka kto nas atakuje czkawka spojrzał przez lunetę a widok który zobaczył zmroził mu krew w żyłach Astrid: to w końcu kto nas atakuje co czkawka: atakuje nos... C. D. N przepraszam jutro jadę na działkę do końca wakacji a tam niema netu ale jak wruce napisze dużo więcej tylko dajcie mi pomysły OK cześć powracam po 10 miesięcznej przerwie żeby kontynuować to opowiadanie mam prozbe to link do mojego bloga z histori naruto oto link] http://sakura-yb.blog.pl/ NO KONTYNOUJEMY rozdział 11 CZKAWKA: atakuje nas twój przyjaciel lan Astrid: po pierwsze lan to nie mój kolega a po drugie wracajmy do wioski ostrzec wszystkich Czkawka: dobra na smoki lecieli szybko nie minło 10 minut jusz byli czkawka poszedł do taty Czkawka: tato atakuje nas lan Stoick: lan! szykuj jeżdców a ja wojowników już Czkawka tak jest wodzu czkawka pobiegł do SA wbiegł zdyszany Sączysmark: oj czkawka coś się stało Czkawka: tak lan nas atakuje Śledzik: lan aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pomocy śledzik zaczoł biegać w kułko Astrid: sledzik spokuj ! Astrid walnęła sledzika w brzych i się uspokoił Astrid: no czkawka co robimy Czkawka jak to co wsiadamy na smoki i ratujemy berk ! Saczysmarka: czkawka nie unoś się tak Czkawka: ja nie krzycze ! Saczysmark: krzyczysz czkawka: nie sączysmark: tak Astrid: chłopaki spokuj wy tu się kłócicie a lan jest na plarzy CZkawka: dobra ruszmy Wszyscy: tak jest 10 minut potem nasa załoga jest na plarzy i zaczęła się walka napoczątku berk wygrywał ale jak Lan wbił czkawce miecz to się wycofali Astrid: czkawka!!!!!! Stoik poleciał do syna sprawdził mu puls Astrid: wodzu czy czkawka zyje Stoick: czkawka.... C.D.N Siema jeżeli chcecie żeby był kolejny rozdział to brakuje mi 8 komentarzy. Jak będę miała 150 komentarzy to będzie kolejny rozdział Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania